candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 463
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 462 | prevtype = Timed | next = 464 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 160,000 | moves = 15 }} Difficulty *The five-layered icings are extremely hard to get rid of, and this level is highly dependent on luck, especially in only 15 moves. Also, there are six colours, which make it hard to create special candies. **This level heavily depends on cascades due to the above point. *On mobile versions, striped candies may not activate fully due to a glitch, and opening up the mystery candies may become more difficult. *You have to clear 81 double jellies in 15 moves. This means that you will need to clear around 12 single jellies per move. *The mystery candies may help or hinder your progress. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Match and explode as many mystery candies as you can. *With only 15 moves, look for the biggest combinations you can, but beware that a lot of mystery candies can contain harmful items, such as multilayered icing and chocolate, too. *When you are out of mystery candies, match candies on the side with more blockade. This allows mystery candies to spawn on that side and do more destruction there. *Cascades are the only thing that will win you this level, and that heavily relies upon mystery candies and their insides. *Your best combination is the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination; wrapped candy + striped candy combination is also good. However, mixing jelly fish with special candies is not recommended because they are likely to just eat the icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points. Hence, an additional 288,000 points for two stars and an additional 588,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *This level is almost entirely dependent on mystery candies, luck, and a good sugar crush to earn enough points for two and three stars as there are only 15 moves. Compounding this is the fact that there are many five layered icings. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *Due to the fact that mystery eggs continue to spawn at a fairly common rate, even during Sugar Crush, it is possible to get an extremely long and high-scoring Sugar Crush to finish off the level. With plenty of special candies being detonated, it is possible to score over a million points. Trivia *This is the second level to have 81 double jellies. The other levels are levels 235, 472, 590, 896, 1055 and 1252. *The boards of this level and 235 also look similar. However, this one is much harder than Level 235. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #81 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 162,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 463 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Millions of points earned Category:Very hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars